Szukając siebie
Szukając siebie (ang. Search Inside) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Catty NoirW polskim wykonaniu Jula.. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Seems so close, but yet so far Reaching out towards the stars Try and try but I can't catch hold There's a fire that burns inside me Everywhere that I seem to go I end up empty handed Chorus Have you seen what I'm trying to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark, can't find the light Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time Maybe I, maybe I Should search inside Was a long dark road, and then there's light What once was lost now is in my sight Only right that I leave behind the limitations made by my mind. It's in the past and I'm satisfied I think I've finally found it Chorus Have you seen what I'm trying to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark can't find the light Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time Now I'm fine, cause I can find it deep inside. Here I stand (Here I stand) It's about time (Ohhh) I looked high and low Just to see what's mine I believed that it would be Now I see Now I see There's a voice inside of me YEAH Chorus Now I've seen what I've tried to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark now I've found the light I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time I've realized that maybe I Should search inside. |-|Polskie = Blisko, lecz daleko tak Pragnę wciąż dosięgnąć gwiazd Staram się, ale brak mi sił Chociaż ogień wciąż we mnie płonie Czuję, że wciąż zostały mi marzenia spełnione Ref.: Czy wiesz co, znaleźć chcę nie od dziś? Szukam tego, tak jak Ty Tu i tam, wzdłuż i wszerz W mroku światło znaleźć chcę Teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jednak, że szukałam źle Ale wiem, ale wiem, że znajdę je Do tej pory mrok otaczał mnie Lecz znowu mam, co straciłam gdzieś Panią chcę swego losu być Ze swoich obaw się wyzwoliłam Więc nie będę radości kryć Bo wreszcie to odkryłam Ref.: Czy wiesz co, znaleźć chcę nie od dziś? Szukam tego, tak jak Ty Tu i tam, wzdłuż i wszerz W mroku światło znaleźć chcę Teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jednak, że szukałam źle Ale wiem, że znajdę je, w głębi mnie Oto ja, kim jestem wiem Szukania już kres, odnalazłam się Wreszcie nadszedł wielki dzień Teraz wiem, teraz wiem Głos wewnętrzny niesie mnie tak Ref.: Odnalazłam to tak jak ty Gdy szukałam wiele dni Tu i tam, wzdłuż i wszerz W mroku światło znalazłam więc Teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jednak, że szukałam źle Dziś wiem już, że miałam je Wciąż w głębi mnie Przypisy en:Search Inside Kategoria:Piosenki